Georgia
by Poppie Weed
Summary: James and Lily Potter never died when Voldemort came for them...Harry is also still alive, as well as his little sister that was born after the attack. Read what challenges await Harry and his family in Harry's second year of Hogwarts! RR my first fanfic!


Disclaimer: Although I wished I owned J.K. Rowling's work, I don't...  
  
A/N: Please tell me how you like it!

* * *

"Harry, where are we going?" Harry's first year sister, Georgia asked impatiently.  
  
"To school, Georgia! Now keep up!" Harry yelled, dragging his luggage behind him.  
  
Then Harry found the stone wall to get to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Oh great," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. Even thought it was Harry's second year, Georgia had never gotten to Platform 9 ¾ before.  
  
"Harry?" Someone yelled. Harry spun around to see Mrs. Weasley running towards them. "Shouldn't you be on the train already?"  
  
"Yes, but Georgia..." Harry said. "Er-can you help her Mrs. Weasley? I don't know the best way to do it."  
  
"Certainly Harry dear, but you go through first," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Now Georgia, watch your brother carefully. You mostly have to relax..." Harry heard her saying as he ran through to the Platform.  
  
Harry waited impatiently for Georgia to get through to the Platform. While he waited, he heard a familiar voice yelling his name from the train.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled, waving back.  
  
"Harry, I'm saving you a seat and Ginny's in the compartment across the hall saving a seat for Georgia!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Okay thanks!" Harry yelled just as Georgia whirled through the wall. "Come on Georgia, or we'll miss the train!" Harry grabbed her hand and the luggage and ran to the train. He drug his luggage aboard and went to find Ron's compartment just as the train took off.  
  
"We made it just in time," Harry whispered to his sister. On his way to Ron's compartment, he found Ginny Weasley and another girl in a compartment. He dropped Georgia off there. "Here," Harry said, shoving Georgia her luggage. "Put it on that rack, I'll be right across the hall if you need me."  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny Weasley said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Ginny, see you all later in the Great Hall," Harry replied.  
  
Ginny nodded. She learned a lot about Hogwarts despite the fact she'd never gone to school there before. Her older brothers: Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron had told her all about it, her being the youngest Weasley child. Harry opened the door to his compartment and saw Ronald Weasley, his best friend, along with two other boys, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.  
  
You see, since all Harry's family had lived from Voldemort's attack after all, not just the fact that Harry had a sister had changed. Neville, however, was still his clumsy old self, while Draco was not jealous or mean towards Harry-although he still made jokes at times. The sorting hat had placed Draco in Gryffindor, making his father angry as well as making Draco happier because he thought Harry was neat in the fact that he had lived against Voldemort's attack. Ron was still his best friend, while Hermione was not. Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat, but was still as brilliant as ever. Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang were also in Ravenclaw, and were Hermione's friends. To Hermione, Harry was just a boy at Hogwarts like everyone else.  
  
"Hey Ron, Neville, and Draco," Harry said happily. "Ready for yet another year at Hogwarts?"  
  
Draco smiled, "As long as we get a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrell was a horrible old git."  
  
Neville nodded in agreement as he pulled out a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Eww Toilet Scum," Neville said as he chewed on a yellowish bean.  
  
"Blueberry Mint! Yum!" Draco said as he ate a blue bean.  
  
"PLHEM!" Harry and Ron said in unison while eating green colored beans.  
  
The four laughed and talked as they saw the compartments door open. They looked to see Seamus Finnegan followed by his lethal companions, Lee Jordon and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"So you numbskulls, what seams to be so funny?" Seamus asked, smiling.  
  
"Seamus! Leave the poor boys alone!" A girl voice yelled.  
  
Harry peered out the compartment door to see Hermione with her wand out and ready.  
  
"Or I'll put a hex on you!" Hermione added quickly.  
  
Ron leaned over toward Harry. "Hermione?" He asked in a whisper. Harry nodded. "Figured," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione always took up for the four boys because she obviously liked one of them. They all believed it to be Draco, but Draco believed it to be Harry.  
  
Seamus smiled, "Fine, but I'll be sure to get them one time when you're not around, Hermione Granger." And with that he left.  
  
Hermione walked over to close the compartment door. "Just patrolling for the prefects," she explained. "Good day!" She closed the door, blushed, and left.  
  
Crabbe was also not a follower of Draco's pack, as he was in Rowling's stories. He was placed in Hufflepuff and loved to help Madam Pomfrey a lot on his free time.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open again and Crabbe stuck his head in. "Everything okay in here?" he asked, setting down his white bag with a red cross decorated onto it.  
  
"Why Jr. Pomfrey?" Ron asked, poking fun at him.  
  
Crabbe rolled his eyes. "Because I just saw Hermione, Seamus, Goyle, and Lee leave here and wondered if anything was happening."  
  
"No we're fine, bye Crabbe," Draco said, pushing Crabbe out the door with his doctor's bag.  
  
Neville helped by pushing the door shut. Then the four boys talked and joked around until they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"First years!" Professor McGonagall yelled as the train pulled into Hogwarts station. "Follow me into the Great Hall for the Feast!"  
  
Harry saw Georgia out of the corner of his eye follow McGonagall. He, however, followed the prefects into the Great Hall to be seated before the other students.  
  
He took a seat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Draco and watched the new first years walk in and marvel and the size of the Hall. Then look up at the ceiling and see the hanging candles and night sky looming in the distance. He heard them "Oh" and "Ah" at the number of students seated before them, looking on.  
  
As they neared the front of the hall, Harry caught glimpse of Georgia and her wide eyes staring at the head table with all the teachers seated there. Dumbledore rose and smiled carefully at the new students.  
  
"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced. "We'd like to bring out the Sorting Hat to sort our new students into one of the four houses." Dumbledore pointed to each table as he announced their names. "Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw."  
  
Suddenly the door to the great hall opened and Filch the caretaker shuffled in carrying the Sorting Hat in his arms. He walked up and set it on a stool in the front of the hall. He smiled a rather grotesque smile and was out of the hall in a jiffy.  
  
Dumbledore held his hands up signaling the Great Hall to become silent as the Sorting Hat began his yearly song: _ Welcome Hogwarts students to another year at Hogwarts!  
We hope you didn't miss us too much while you were gone!  
We're glad to have you back with us each and every year!  
And this year is the most special of all!  
  
Today I shall sort you, brand new Hogwarts students,  
Into a house that will describe what's inside you!  
So gently place me on your head and think to yourself!  
And soon I'll yell a house for you to go!  
  
Now I think I've said enough about you friendly folk!  
So now I will describe the houses quickly!  
First there were four people, who discovered this school,  
Each one with a different personality and traits!  
  
Helga Hufflepuff with her sweet and gentle style!  
Godric Gryffindor with his brave abilities!  
Salazar Slytherin with no respect in it at all!  
And Rowena Ravenclaw with all the smarts!  
  
So today as you are placed into a house,  
Remember these are the character traits you have inside! _  
  
There was a burst of applause as the Sorting Hat finished its annual beginning of year song, even the first years clapped, most clueless as to what was happening.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood before the first years and told them what they had to do.  
  
"You will do just as the Sorting Hat sang, when I call your name, come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Then wait while the Sorting Hat searches your mind to decide which house you are placed in. Then go take a seat at the corresponding table," she explained.  
  
"Our first student is Aboney, Titan," Professor McGonagall announced. A small frail boy came up from the sea of first years and carefully took a seat on the stool. He gently placed the Sorting Hat on his head and waited shyly for the Sorting Hat to place him in a house.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat finally shouted as applause was heard from the Hufflepuff table. The relieved boy stood and ran to the Hufflepuff table, tripping on his robes as he went.  
  
The list seemed to go on and on until it reached another familiar name. "Potter, Georgia," Professor McGonagall announced. The whole hall seemed to fall silent, while there was usually a little whisper among the students as a first year was called. Everyone at Hogwarts knew the Potters as a famous family, so Georgia slowly made her way to the Sorting Hat. She gently placed the hat on her head and waited.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted gleefully as Georgia smiled and ran to the Gryffindor table while applause was heard.  
  
A few more first years were called into Gryffindor until it was finally Ginny Weasley's turn. She carefully walked up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Then she waited.  
  
The Sorting Hat seemed to be feeding on her thoughts forever until it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" And the only sound heard was applause.  
  
Ginny took a seat next to Georgia and they patiently waited for everyone else to be sorted.  
  
When everyone was finally sorted into their houses, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat to Filch to put away in Dumbledore's office. 

Then Dumbledore stood before the students and announced, "This year I am happy to announce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Yomina!" Applause was heard as a plump, Chinese-like woman stood and bowed. She looked at the students from her half moon glasses and pushed back a piece of her jet black hair that was tied up in a tight bun.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said loudly, and with a clap of his hands, every table was magically filled with all the food you could ever imagine.  
  
As Georgia and Ginny ate, they began to talk to two other girls sorted into Gryffindor. They were Alicia Remultin and Catty Tines. As they were talking about their favorite things associated with Hogwarts, they noticed the Great Hall doors open as four ghosts zoomed in.  
  
"Hello, hello my dear Gryffindors!" said a ghost happily, gliding down the table. "Welcome new Hogwarts students!" He said happily at the end of the table where the new students sat. "I'm Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost!"  
  
There was not one new Gryffindor who knew precisely what this meant. Every first year looked at him, their eyebrows cocked and minds churning. What could "Nearly Headless" possibly mean? They all thought.  
  
The older Gryffindors began to laugh. Nick looked at the first years and smiled. "You don't know what "Nearly Headless means?" he asked.  
  
All the first years shook their heads.  
  
"Well I'll show you then," Nick said, turning his head sideways, revealing his head that was nearly apart form his body.  
  
Georgia dropped her fork and gagged while Ginny laughed. Alicia had a horror-stricken look on her face and Catty looked clueless still.  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville laughed too, along with Fred and George Weasley who had come up behind the second year boys.  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder. "What do you two want?" he asked.  
  
"Only to show you our latest invention," Fred said.  
  
"Burp Beets," George said simply.  
  
"Beets that make you burp?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well that and more," George said.  
  
"They make you burp and swell like a balloon," Fred explained. "They are sold at our Joke Shop for seven sickles!"  
  
"They work, we tried them on mum," George said. "She just wasn't too happy about them."  
  
Fred and George laughed as they left the table.

* * *

"Okay, okay students!" Dumbledore announced. "The feast is now over and I will ask you to follow the prefects to your commonroom."  
  
The first year students and the prefects stayed seated as the rest of the students left for the dorms.  
  
"The password's Troll Swamp," Ron told his friends as they walked towards the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"How do you know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Percy's a prefect and he told me," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Neville said.  
  
As they neared the portrait, they whispered "Troll Swamp" to the Fat Lady portrait and climbed into their commonroom to unpack.  
  
They were excited to see their luggage laid out before them, so simply unpacked it once they got there.

* * *

Soon the first years joined them.  
  
Ron and Harry heard them as they talked about the moving staircases. "Cool aren't they?" Harry asked the first years.  
  
They all nodded. They also found the size of Hogwarts amazing and they thought the way the pictures moved was one of the best things about the school.  
  
Neville, Ron, Draco, and Harry made their way to the commonroom to see if they could catch a glimpse of Ginny or Georgia.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Over here!" They heard someone yell right as they entered. They turned to see Ginny, Georgia, Alicia, and Catty waving at them.  
  
They walked over to them and they talked for a while. They eight kids seemed to get along very well and they enjoyed each others company.  
  
"Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Draco announced as he left to his bed with Neville after talking to the four girls for about two hours. Alicia and Catty went on to bed as well.  
  
"Well, how do you like it Georgia?" Harry asked. "Is it anything like what you imagined?"  
  
"Oh no," Georgia replied. "It's **much** better!"  
  
The four siblings said goodnight and went off to bed.  
  
"Ginny?" Georgia asked as they got to their beds. "Do you think this year of school will be any different then we planned?"  
  
"No Georgia," Ginny replied. "It'll be _very_ different!" 

* * *

A/N: Any good? REVIEW!! 


End file.
